


Idleness is for the Wicked, Pansy/Scorpius, NC-17

by tray_la_la



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: BDSM, D/s, F/M, Femdom, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tray_la_la/pseuds/tray_la_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius is restless. Pansy isn't having it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idleness is for the Wicked, Pansy/Scorpius, NC-17

~

Pansy looked up from where she lounged on the sofa with her feet propped up on the coffee table, paperwork balanced against her thighs and spread out across the empty cushion beside her. Scorpius had entered the sitting room a moment earlier and now stood in the center of the room, arms hanging limply by his sides, his brow crinkled as he turned from left to right.

"Something wrong?" Pansy asked as she slid off her reading glasses.

Scorpius frowned. "I don't know what to do with myself."

Pansy slowly set down her paperwork and straightened on the couch. She looked back up at Scorpius and her heart fluttered against her ribcage in a burst of anticipation. "Come here."

She barely caught sight of Scorpius' grin before he was across the room and on his knees, hands pulled tight behind his back. Pansy smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, lightly scratching her nails against his scalp before gripping the back of his hair and pulling hard, the silky strands long enough to wrap around her fist.

"Ahh." Scorpius' mouth fell open as his head bent back, and Pansy relished watching the tendons in his neck strain before she loosened her grip and sat back on the couch. She studied him – his bowed head, chest rising and falling with quickened breath as he waited – and she felt heat pool between her legs. The familiar need to hurt him thrummed through her body, and her hands ached to wrap around his throat and squeeze. He was too beautiful not to come apart.

"Take off your shirt," she ordered, and Scorpius stripped it off in a matter of seconds, unveiling a pale, slender torso before his hands recrossed behind his back. Her fingers traced the lines of his ribs from his breastbone to his side, goose flesh rippling his skin in their wake. Pansy watched his face, his eyes lowered but shining with anticipation, as she slid the pad of her thumb around the outline of a nipple. He flinched as she scraped the edge of her nail along the sensitive skin and she smiled, waiting a beat before she pinched, twisting hard. Scorpius cried out, bent double by the tug of her fingers until she finally let go. He collapsed back onto his heels, breath coming fast.

Pansy arched against the back of the couch, circling her hips against the cushion to get some friction against her cunt. She felt dizzy with power and arousal as she watched the high color in Scorpius' cheeks seep down his neck and across his shoulders. Small tremors rippled through his slight frame and she pressed her aching cunt harder into the sofa.

Pansy caressed the side of his face, tracing her thumb down his sharp cheekbone and the corner of his full mouth. "What do you want, Scorpius?"

Scorpius' body trembled and he leaned slightly into her hand. "I- I want- _Please_."

Pansy's hand fisted in the back of his hair and yanked hard. She held his neck bent back and lowered her mouth to whisper in his ear. "Please, what, Scorpius? Tell me what you want."

"You," Scorpius gasped and Pansy released her grip. She touched his face again before she pulled her hand back and slapped him hard, violent red blossoming across his skin as soon as she pulled away. Scorpius gasped at the impact, heavy breathing wracking his whole body as he bowed his head again and waited.

Pansy paused for only for a moment before her hand connected again, the sharp sting against her fingers confirmation there'd still be a mark tomorrow. She saw tears shining in Scorpius' eyes and she ran her palm across his heated cheek before pressing her lips to his ear. "Good boy."

Scorpius' hips thrust as she pulled away, and Pansy ground down harder against the couch cushion. She reached up with both hands to pull at her nipples through her blouse, biting her lip at the shock of pleasure that shot straight to her clit. She could see the bulge tenting the front of Scorpius' trousers and she ran the top of her bare foot along the inside of his thigh and across his inseam. He jumped as her foot brushed the underside of his cock and Pansy chuckled. "A little excited, Scorpius?"

Pansy pushed her toes into his erection. Scorpius let out a needy moan and she let her foot drop to the floor between his spread knees. She waited until he whimpered again and then kicked up hard with the top of her foot. Air whooshed from Scorpius' lungs alongside a strangled cry of pain and he doubled over on the floor in front of her. His body crumpled in on itself but his hands stayed clasped behind his back. Pansy smiled. She tugged harder at her nipples as her foot bobbed between his legs. "Can't have you getting ahead of yourself," she teased.

Scorpius stayed crouched over for only a few moments before his back slowly straightened, his thighs still parted and his head lowered. Pansy's body sang at the sight of him, and she desperately wished she'd had the foresight to bring the flogger with her to the sitting room. Or, at the very least, her wand. She could send Scorpius to fetch it, but she couldn't bear to ruin the picture of him like this. It was no matter; she had other ideas.

Pansy stood from the couch and Scorpius immediately looked up at her. She nodded and he reached for the fastenings of her trousers. His fingers trembled as he undid the zipper and slid them down over her hips, and his head bent for her to rest her hand against as she stepped out of each leg. Scorpius folded the trousers and placed them to the side before he met her eyes again. Pansy held his gaze for a moment before she nodded, smirking at the small jump in his body as his hands rushed to the waistband of her knickers. He pulled the silky material down over her hips, more slowly than he had her trousers, and his face swayed closer as his eyes fastened between her legs. Pansy chuckled and swatted his face lightly, laughing harder at the blush that stained Scorpius' cheeks as he quickly averted his eyes and helped her step free from the knickers.

After her knickers had been carefully folded and set atop her trousers, Scorpius tilted his face up to Pansy's once again, and Pansy could see the want shining in his eyes, a desire to please that set her on fire, made her hand tighten around his throat until his face burned red. She petted his hair, his eyes still locked on hers, and then gently pulled his face against her cunt. His eyes closed as he pressed his mouth against her lips. He looked reverent, as if summoning some ancient magic that could only be found in the slick folds between Pansy's thighs.

Scorpius kissed all along her slit, never daring to slip his tongue inside, and Pansy basked in his obedience, blood rushing to her cunt, before she pushed him away and sat back on the sofa. She spread her legs wide and watched Scorpius' rapt face as he stared between her thighs. "Trousers and pants off. Now." Scorpius fumbled with his belt buckle, his eyes torn between Pansy's cunt and the fastening of his trousers. He wrenched the zip open on his third try and pulled his trousers and pants down in one go, shimmying against the floor as he untangled the twist of clothing from his feet. He scrambled back into position and waited.

Pansy slid her fingers against her cunt as she drank in the sight of Scorpius' hard prick leaking against his stomach. She loved Scorpius cock: inside of her after she'd tied his torso to the headboard and kept him just out of reach for hours; in her mouth after he'd come too many times and couldn't handle the sensation; gripped inside her fist with his knees pressed to his chest as she thrust into him hard.

Pansy pinched her clit and bit her tongue at the throb of pleasure. "Come here."

Scorpius crawled forward and buried his face between Pansy's legs. She held his head still as she titled her hips to rub her slick cunt against his mouth and nose, tiny whimpers escaping his closed lips. "Lick me," she said, and her thighs muffled his grateful moan as he opened his mouth to taste her.

Scorpius was a talented boy, and Pansy knew it wouldn't be long as Scorpius sucked her clit into his mouth and his fingers slipped inside of her after a quick nod of permission. His greedy noises drove her crazy, and her head fell against the back of the couch with a groan as his fingers curled inside her and the pressure in her clit built. Pansy held Scorpius' face with both hands and ground down hard against his mouth as she started to come, her orgasm suspended for a long, trembling moment before it crashed down over her, sparks shooting through her entire body. Her thighs shook, squeezing tight around Scorpius' face, and her hand tightened in his hair as she cried out.

She collapsed back against the couch a moment later and panted to catch her breath before pulling Scorpius up by the back of the hair and kissing him hard. "Come for me." Scorpius moaned and his hand flew along his prick, his breath a mess of pants and garbled pleas as Pansy held his face and licked around his mouth and cheeks, tasting herself.

A moment later, Scorpius grunted and came all over his fist and stomach, sagging in Pansy's arms as the tremors of his orgasm shivered through his body. She placed a finger beneath his chin to lift his face to hers, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Good boy," she whispered, and pulled him back into her arms.

~


End file.
